Froslass
Froslass is a Ghost/Ice-type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from a female Snorunt when exposed to a Dawn Stone. Ruinsofpoli Froslass debuted in TPA, and her love interest is Riolu. She evolved from Snorunt in Episode 2. She was one of the final 8 competitors before Ruinsofpoli left Youtube. But was confirmed by himself to the Tpi makers Froslass was the winner of TPA while Blaziken made 2nd. Nickinor2 Froslass evolved from Snorunt after her season 1 elimination. She was eliminated due to being hypnotized by Misdreavous into failing the challenge. She received 28th place. In TPA, she's part of the Aftermath, as she did not qualify for the season. Ranks: TPI:28th TPA:N/A Misdreavous525 Froslass debuted in season 3: TPTM, or WT. She fits in with the cast almost immediately, so she only became a target 3 times, and being an Ice-type helped her in Antarctica. The 1st time she was targeted was in Denmark when Jolteon touched her butt and Froslass used Ice Beam, causing her teams' sled to crash. Despite Espeon's alliance targeting Froslass, Jolteon was sent home instead. The 2nd was in China when she spent the whole episode with Uxie double dating with Absol and Dodrio, and Espeon decided to target her and Absol for being spineless followers, but Absol was sent home as opposed to Froslass. The 3rd and final time was in South Korea, when Froslass, Uxie, and Dodrio got trapped, and Team Chatot lost the challenge. Dodrio was kept over Froslass, and Froslass became the 20th contestant voted off and ranked 57th. Froslass returns to TPL. She is still in the game as of Episode 17, partially due to her current best friends that make up her girls' alliance on Team Miltank; Jynx, Lanturn, Kangaskhan, and Delcatty. Othe rmajor friends of Froslass are Absol, Dodrio, Luvdisc, Wailord, and Jolteon. Misdreavous525 Take 2 A different Froslass than the one in series 1, she is the co-host of TPI2 with Ambipom. Vaporterra Being the survivor Courtney of the camp, Froslass was looked down upon in strength and had to use her brains to last, which is evident in how Froslass was able to get so many allies throughout the series: Charmeleon, Kirlia, Ursaring, Dragonite, Chimecho, Scizor, and Hitmonlee. Froslass was in danger of leaving in episode 3, but since Team Mawile liked her and knew that the challenge was all luck, Froslass got a second chance and Taillow was voted off for seeming weak. Froslass evolved from Snorunt in Episode 9 when Team Mawile won a Dawn Stone for winning the challenge. Froslass's love interest is Charmeleon, which was one of the reasons Charmeleon didn't flaunt his looks-because he was looking for more than just a pretty face. However, when Rapidash tricked Charmeleon into kissing her, Froslass finds out and then she tells Kirlia, which gets Charmeleon eliminated, but Froslass still didn't vote for him. Post merge, Froslass's alliance was the first to take hits, as Kirlia and Ursaring were blindsided early on/ But Froslass rebuilt her alliance and her alliance didn't lose another play until Episode 22 when Chimecho was voted off for being an effective alliance leader. Froslass was able to survive eliminations thanks to her friends, mostly Dragonite, and she was part of getting Yanmega out in Episode 24 and in the loser vote off of Episode 25, Froslass only got 3 votes, so Froslass is in the final 3. Froslass got 2 jury votes, so she finished in 3rd. In the TPI special, Froslass was in the same group as Abra, Marill, Charmeleon, and Scizor, and she along with her group qualified for Total Pokemon Action. In TPA Episode 1, Froslass was glad to be in the new season w/ Charmeleon and is optimistic that she'll do well like last time. Froslass finished 8th in the Shake It Up challenge out of the returning girls, and was put on Team Safari Zone. In Episode 2, Froslass represented Team National Park in the Ping Pong tourney of the Suite Life on Deck challenge. Froslass beat Riolu in the 1st round and Drowzee in the 2nd to win immunity for her team. In Episode 3, Froslass participated in the Messing with Mamoswine portion of the iCarly challenge as she dressed up like Megan Fox to pretend that she wanted to go out with him, but despite Froslass being very humanshape in appearance, Mamoswine didn't buy it, resulting in Team National Park losing that part of the challenge. But since Shieldon played a part in them losing the iCarly challenge as a whole, Shieldon was voted off. Mjpj189 Froslass was played as in S4 by RachKomics. He was eliminated with 5 votes in round 12 at Germany. He received 9 total votes during his time in the game. Wave3436 Froslass began as a shy girl who had a crush on Dusknoir from Total Pokemon Island and joined in season 2:Total Pokemon History.She joined in an alliance with Altaria,Mamoswine,Electivire,And Dusknoir and assisted in voting out a strong player in the first episode.But overtime,her crush from Dusknoir faded and went over to Mamoswine's,seeing as he cared for her more than Dusknoir did.However,Altaria got jealous and Mamoswine got booted..She then got booted out in episode 6. She didn't appear in season 3:But became Mamoswine's girlfriend and helped him speak proper English. In season 4:Total Pokemon The Musical,She wasn't qualified but had a segment on why they were ousted.She and Mamoswine had a daughter:Snowub and later:Fromoswine, Didn't qualify for seasons 5,6,7,8,or 9.But she is scheduled to appear in season 10:Total Pokemon Performance Trivia *﻿In Vaporterra's series, Froslass plays a part in her team losing the challenge in the third episode of each season but manages to survive elimination. 478